walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Lilly (Videogame)
Lilly é uma personagem adicionada em The Walking Dead: A Telltale Games Series. Ela é a filha de Larry. Ela aparece pela primeira vez em A New Day, mas depois de fugir em Long Road Ahead, seu paradeiro estava desconhecido até Suffer the Children onde foi revelado que Lilly sobreviveu após os eventos de Long Road Ahead. Personalidade Lilly é uma mulher forte e que sabe se proteger, devido ao seu treinamento militar na força aérea. Ela sempre procura proteger a si mesma e ao seu pai dos outros membros, e por causa desta característica, normalmente consegue criar inimizades ou desafetos. Algo importante de se notar é a sua tentativa de apaziguar as coisas quando seu pai se desentende com alguém do grupo, embora depois de sua morte, ela torna-se muito mais insensível e fria, mesmo se Lee a ajuda a ressuscitar seu pai (opcional). Seu treinamento de sobrevivência em condições hostis tornou-se uma boa característica para uma líder, mas acaba sendo mandona e possessiva demais, controlando o grupo como ela bem entender. Com exceção destas falhas, ela parece apresentar uma preocupação com o bem estar dos membros de forma igualitária. Se o jogador decide ficar do lado de Lilly, ela deixa sua aparência de "durona" de lado e mostra sua verdadeira face: uma mulher educada, compreensiva e que está insegura quanto ao posto de líder do grupo. Nas suas conversas, ela costuma pedir desculpas pelos atos de seu pai com Lee, afirmando que ele só quer protegê-la, mesmo que seus métodos sejam exagerados para a situação (como ao atacar Duck, dizendo que ele tinha sido mordido). Pré-Apocalipse Antes do apocalipse, Lilly trabalhava na Robins Air Force Base onde trabalhava com burocracia e costumava tomar controle das situações mais difíceis. Durante uma conversa com os St. Johns enquanto esperavam pelo jantar, ela revela que também já participou de muita ação. Embora pareça sempre independente e despreocupada com a reação dos outros, Lilly ainda se submete ao seu pai, Larry, que além de ser cabeça-quente, possui um histórico de doenças cardíacas. Pós-Apocalipse 1ª Temporada A New Day Lilly aparece pela primeira vez ao resgatar Lee, Clementine, Kenny, Katjaa e Duck junto com Carley e Glenn de uma horda de zumbis na frente de seu acampamento, na Everett Pharmacy Drugstore. Com todos do lado de dentro, Larry começa a gritar com Lee e Kenny por terem posto seu grupo em perigo, e que Duck foi mordido e que o mesmo deveria ser morto ou expulso. Lee pode escolher entre concordar com Larry ou ficar do lado de Kenny. Após a discussão, Larry sofre com um pequeno ataque cardíaco, fazendo-o gemer de dor antes de desmaiar. Lilly então começa a cuidar dele, fazendo-o reclamar. Ela pede a Lee que consiga a chave para o estoque da farmácia, que ficou trancada desde que eles se abrigaram no local. Quando Lee finalmente recupera as chaves, eles entram no estoque, mas um alarme toca, fazendo com que eles se apressem. Lilly consegue melhorar o quadro de Larry, e ele se recupera. Lilly é mais tarde vista empilhando os cadáveres de zumbis no Motel Travelier. Quando ela consegue falar com Lee, ela agradece pela ajuda na farmácia. Starved for Help Nos três meses que se passaram entre os dois episódios, Lilly treinou todos do grupo a atirarem. A comida se esgotou no motel, e Lilly enviou Kenny, Lee e Mark, o novo membro do grupo, para caçar. Ela se revolta quando eles trazem de volta para o acampamento David Parker/Travis ferido e Ben Paul. Kenny e Lilly discutem sobre as táticas de liderança dela. Lee pode escolher entre ficar em um dos lados ou se abster. Lilly se cansa das pessoas reclamando de como ela distribui a comida, e dá a tarefa para Lee. Se ele escolhe alimentá-la, ela irá reagir de forma diferente. Se Lee ficou do lado de Kenny, ela irá negar a comida primeiramente, mas vai aceitá-la sem mais protesto. Se Lee ficou do seu lado, ela irá aceitar a comida com prazer. Mais tarde, depois que Lee, Mark e Carley/Doug vão conferir a St. John's Dairy Farm, esta(e) última(o) irá trazer o grupo para a fazenda. Na maioria do tempo antes do jantar, Lilly e Larry ficam conversando em um gazebo localizado na propriedade. Depois que eles são chamados para o jantar, ela ainda come um pouco da carne que é oferecida na refeição, mas para depois que Lee chega correndo na sala e afirma que a carne servida À mesa são as pernas de Mark. Embora cética no início, quando os St. Johns confirmam sua escolha pelo canibalismo e Mark sem pernas aparece se arrastando para perto da sala de jantar, ela se revolta. De qualquer maneira, Lilly é ameaçada e presa no refrigerador de carne da leiteria. Ela é vista vomitando enquanto Lee começa a conversar, mas depois que seu pai sofre outro ataque cardíaco depois de ficar raivoso novamente, ela corre para ajudá-lo. Kenny afirma que ele está morto, embora Lilly protesta. Cabe a Lee ficar do lado de Kenny ou de Lilly: *'Se Lee concorda com Kenny', Lee irá segurá-la enquanto Kenny lança um cubo de sal na cabeça de Larry. Lilly ficará devastada, e seu relacionamento com ambos Kenny e Lee pioram, mas a amizade entre os dois se fortalece. *'Se Lee ajuda Lilly' a performar uma mensagem cardíaca em Larry, de qualquer maneira Kenny irá derrubar um cubo de sal e esmagar a cabeça de Larry. O relacionamento entre Lilly e Lee melhora, mas a amizade de Lee e Kenny é bastante afetada por isto. thumb|300px|Presos em um refrigerador de carnes pelos St. Johns, Clementine consegue libertar todos escapando por um duto de ar.Enquanto Lee procura uma forma para eles saírem do lugar, ela fica ao lado do cadáver do pai, em luto. Quando Lee pede se ele pode procurar no corpo do pai as moedas que ele teria no bolso e iriam ajudar a retirar os parafusos do duto de ar (a única saída restante do local), Lilly se revolta, mas acaba concordando. Depois do duto ser aberto e Clementine passar por ele e abrir a porta do frigorífero, ela fica mais um momento prestando luto ao pai com Clementine ao seu lado, enquanto Lee corre atrás dos St. Johns. Depois de Lee escolher matar ou não a Danny St. John, Clementine e Lilly aparecem atrás dele, e seguem para fora do estábulo. Depois de Andrew ser morto ou abandonado, o grupo volta para o motel, e encontram um carro abandonado cheio de suprimentos no meio da floresta. Lilly é de início contra o saqueamento do carro, mas o mesmo acontece de qualquer maneira. Long Road Ahead thumb|left|300px|Lilly reage negativamente ao plano de Kenny de sair do motel.Depois de Kenny e Lee voltarem da Everett Pharmacy Drugstore, ela estará satisfeita ou enfurecida com a quantidade de suprimentos recuperada. Quando Kenny sugere sair de Macon no trailer, ela o repreende (e Lee, dependendo se ele ajudou a matar Larry) sobre como ela confia nele(s). Kenny insiste em seu plano, e ela fica enfurecida e menciona que alguns mantimentos estavam desaparecendo. Depois de todos saírem, Lee pode voltar ao seu quarto e perguntar sobre o que ela quis dizer com "equipamentos roubados". Ela afirma que alguém está roubando-os e pede que Lee procure pelo motel por pistas. Quando ele encontra os suprimentos médicos que estavam escondidos no lado de fora do motel, ela percebe que alguém está prejudicando-os, e leva isto numa maneira estranhamente pessoal. Ela afirma que este vazamento de medicamentos se equivaleria a homicídio direto conforme o tempo passasse, e pede Lee para ajudá-la a expôr o traidor. Antes que isso possa acontecer, ela olha para fora e encontra alguns bandidos da Save-Lots mantendo o grupo refém. Ela pega um rifle, manda Lee para distrair os bandidos e pula pela janela do seu quarto e se esconde. Enquanto Lee os distrai, ela pega os bandidos de surpresa, mostrando grande habilidade como franco-atiradora e matando o líder e vários outros bandidos. Enquanto isso, Lee vai colocando todos no trailer. Os zumbis começam a invadir o hotel e ela consegue entrar no trailer por pouco. Com a partida do motel, ela começa a ficar maluca e questiona quem é o traidor. Ela acredita que é ou Ben ou Carley/Doug. Quando o trailer atropela um zumbi e este fica preso debaixo do zumbi, eles devem fazer uma parada de emergência. thumb|300px|Lilly após atirar em Carley/Doug.Lilly começa a pressionar os suspeitos mais ainda. Ben começa a ficar ansioso e preocupado, apenas fazendo-o parecer mais culpado e Carley/Doug protege Ben. *Se Carley foi salva em A New Day, Carley insulta-a, dizendo que ela está muito paranoica e está agindo como uma menina assustada. Quando Carley vira as costas para ela, Lilly pega sua pistola e atira Carley em seu rosto, matando-a. Ela tentará justificar a ação, afirmando que ela deveria ser a traidora, embora ela mesma não pareça inteiramente convencida. *Se Doug foi salvo em A New Day, quando o argumento se aquece, ela pega sua pistola e aponta para Ben, pensando que ele é o traidor. Doug puxa-o para fora do caminho e é baleado acidentalmente na nuca. Lilly mostra grande pesar depois de matá-lo De qualquer maneira, Lee a empurra contra o trailer, e ela larga sua arma, afirmando que ela estava tentando proteger o grupo. Lee deve decidir entre: *'Abandoná-la': Se Lee opta por abandoná-la, ela revela o passado criminal de Lee ao grupo. No entanto, isto não muda nada e todos entram no trailer e a deixam para trás. Ela observa o mesmo se afastar. Um zumbi se aproxima e ela começa a correr. *'Levar Lilly com você': Se Lee opta por levá-la no trailer, ela ainda revela o passado criminal de Lee ao grupo. Lilly é algemada no assento, mas se solta e rouba o trailer quando ele é estacionado perto do trem. Lilly oferece a Lee a oportunidade de se juntar a ela quando ele entra no trailer para pegar um lápis, e Lee pode aceitar ou recusar. De qualquer maneira, ela acabará empurrando Lee para fora o trailer. Kenny posteriormente revela que ela só irá conseguir dirigir mais 30 milhas (mais ou menos 49 quilômetros) pois o radiador está quebrado. *'Deixar o tempo se esgotar' fará com que Kenny faça a escolha, que é abandoná-la. Menções *''No Time Left: **Lilly é mencionada por Kenny quando ele, Lee, Christa, Omid e Ben Paul (opcional) ficam presos no sótão da mansão. **Stranger, mais tarde no mesmo episódio, irá reclamar que Lee deixou para trás uma mulher "indefesa e em luto" (se ela foi abandonada depois de atirar em Carley/Doug). *A House Divided: Clementine pode falar sobre Lilly (embora não cite seu nome) com Alvin depois de Nick ter atirado em um homem tentando ajudar o grupo, ainda de luto após a morte de seu tio. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra a quantidade de pessoas que Lilly matou: *Danny St. John (opcional) *Líder dos bandidos da Save-Lots e vários outros membros do mesmo grupo *Carley (opcional) *Doug (opcional, acidentalmente) *Vários zumbis. Curiosidades *Lilly e Larry acabam traindo Lee de maneiras diferentes. *Lilly é o segundo membro do grupo de Lee a ter o seu paradeiro desconhecido. O primeiro foi Glenn e a terceira é Christa. *Em ''Long Road Ahead, é descoberto que Larry contou a Lilly sobre o passado de Lee antes do episódio. Lilly dirá que ela já sabia disso quando Lee a conta (opcional). Ela tenta, mais tarde no episódio, jogar o grupo contra Lee depois que ela assassina Carley/Doug, mas não funciona. *Em Starved for Help, Lee deve decidir para quem dar a comida. 29% dos jogadores escolheram dar um dos alimentos a Lilly. *Antes do lançamento da graphic novel "The Road to Woodbury", que mostra uma história diferente para Lilly do que no jogo, Telltale Games removeu do site oficial todas as referências que a Lilly do jogo e a Lilly da graphic novel sejam as mesmas. *Numa entrevista com Gavin Hammon, o dublador de Kenny, foi revelado que Lilly apareceria com o trailer novamente depois de abandonar o grupo, mas a cena nunca foi feita. Categoria:Destino Desconhecido